He Loved Her so much
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: The sun is male, representing masculinity. The moon is female, representing femininity. Combining those two together...they create a perfect being...or god. The sun loved the moon so much, he died every night just to let her breathe... "Combining those two together...they create a perfect being...or god... Or a thing called "love"." :)


Hi everyone! I've taken this short little one shot from my one shot collection "One Shots" and I hope you will enjoy it! :)

 **PAIRINGS OF THIS ONE SHOT STORY:** I purposely didn't announce any pairings, because I want you all to read this and think who would this describe the most in the series (if by chance you read my one shot collection, you may have heard about Lena, my OC, which I commonly use as Greed's girlfriend/wife/romantic interest. This would partly also apply to them if you've read any chapters about them but also to other pairings like Royai, EdWin, AlMei...etc.)

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **He Loved Her so much**

 _The sun is male, representing masculinity._

 _The moon is female, representing femininity._

 _Combining those two together...they create a perfect being...or god._

He gently caressed her head, stroking through her hair, admiring how soft yet slightly untamed it looked, just like her. A kind gentle soul with that wild aura about her, the freedom she so much desired, just like he himself did and cherished so much.

There was nothing in this world that could bring her down, that could keep her chained down. Her personality was similar, she didn't let herself be commanded by him or bossed around, rather she would point her finger at him and it would be him who would find himself bidding to her every wish. Sometimes, he was afraid, afraid of just how much he loved her. He never had those feelings before, at least not until he met her and later actually identified those feelings for what they were.

He would kill for her, he would sacrifice his life for her without any hesitation or second thoughts, that's how much he loved and cherished her. He didn't treat her like fragile glass, because she wasn't like that. But he treated her with respect, treated with all the love and affection he refused others to see in him. Only she knew that side of him and he would gladly like to keep it that way.

Sometimes, he doubted she knew how much he loved her, she sometimes expressed her insecurities, saying that there are plenty of other women who are better than her, but he always told her he never wanted them, if he did he would have been long gone. She would always smile and laugh, but he would see the fear behind her eyes. In those moments, in her weak moments, when her seemingly invincible aura would crumble before him, he would reassure her as many times as was necessary, that she was like the moon and he was like the sun.

When she would look at him in confusion to what he meant, he remembered an old saying he heard or read a long time ago.

 _The sun loved the moon so much, he died every night just to let her breathe._

He told her that was what he would do, if he would be able, he would die every night as well to let her breathe and live. It would be worth it to see the smile on her face the next morning.

It was a burden he was willing to take.

And she would smile and laugh and the fear behind her eyes would be gone.

She would be happy.

That was all he ever wanted.

After everything they have been through, they both deserved it, at least that much. To be happy.

And after many years, when he would look at his family, his own family, there was nothing else in the world that he would trade it in for. Nothing. He would go through all the hardships he did before over and over again, if this was what he would come to see in the end.

Him having his own family.

He smiled every time at the thought.

 _The sun is male, representing masculinity._

 _The moon is female, representing femininity._

 _Combining those two together...they create a perfect being...or god._

 _Or a thing called "love"._

 **The end for this short little one shot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
